¡UNA SANGRE SUCIA EN SLYTHERIN!
by Duhkha
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia por excelencia, hubiese sido seleccionada en la casa de las serpientes? Salazar se debe de estar revolcando en su tumba.


**Disclairmer:** No soy inglesa, no soy rubia, no soy millonaria... ¡No soy JKR! El universo y los personajes le pertenecen a ella. La trama es mía y solo se hace por ocio.

 **Aviso: Este fic participa del reto temático "Hijos de muggle" del foro «La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black»**

Personaje: Hermione Granger

N° de palabras: 3588

 **Esta historia sólo está publicada en FanFiction. De encontrarla en otro lado, por favor, avisarme. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

 **Summary:** ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia por excelencia, hubiese sido seleccionada en la casa de las serpientes? Salazar se debe de estar revolcando en su tumba.

* * *

.

" **UNA SANGRE SUCIA EN SLYTHERIN"**

Jane Granger siempre le había dicho a su hija que era especial, que sus diferencias era lo que la hacía única y que si ella no se sabía apreciar por ello mucho menos debía esperar a que los demás lo hicieran. No supo lo cierta que eran sus palabras hasta el día que su pequeña cumplió once años y una mujer de aspecto severo, pero vestimenta extravagante tocó su puerta.

Usted señora…

― McGonagall —respondió la aludida antes de tomar un sorbo de té

― ¿Usted me está diciendo que la magia existe, que es una bruja y que mi hija es como usted? —preguntó atónito Gilbert a su lado, su esposo miraba a la supuesta bruja como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza y ella misma debía tener una expresión similar.

― Exactamente eso, señor Granger.

― Papi, creo que debes de llamar a la policía. Esta mujer o esta delirando o es una de esas bromas a cámara escondida lo que resultaría en una violación a nuestra privacidad.

La supuesta bruja fijó su atención en su pequeña, quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, y no era para menos, ese día se había realizado su ceremonia de graduación y en la noche sería su fiesta. Su pequeña quería que todo fuese perfecto, en especial, en honor a sus once cumpleaños pasados que habían estado muy lejos de serlo –lo único imperfecto que tenía su hija, en su opinión–, por lo que esta treta de muy mal gusto había llegado en un pésimo momento. Sin embargo, había algo en la tal McGonagall que la hacía querer escuchar el resto de la historia.

― Dígame, señorita Granger con toda la sinceridad posible si no ha tenido sucesos difícil o imposible de explicar cuando ha pasado por alguna emoción fuerte como el miedo y la cólera.

" _Sucesos difícil de explicar"_... claro que los había habido, la vida de su hija estaba lleno de esos sucesos. Aún podía recordar con claridad algunos de los que ella había atestiguado, como la vez que su abuela murió y empezaron a caer margaritas del cielo o cuando una niña tonta y envidiosa de su hija la había molestado y un adorno había estallado de la nada. Tal vez… No, no era posible, simplemente no…

― Nosotros necesitamos pruebas –dos pares de ojos se voltearon a su dirección –entienda que para nosotros no es fácil creer en algo así…

― ¡Jane!

― ¡Mamá!

― Gilbert, Hermione, si esta mujer nos está mintiendo no podrá probar nada y se retirará o llamaremos a la policía.

― Tengo esto –la mujer sacó un sobre del interior de su abrigo— y va dirigido a usted señorita Granger.

Hermione cogió el sobre y sacó del interior dos pergaminos, conforme iba leyendo el contenido su ceño se fue frunciendo más y más hasta dar la impresión de solo tener una ceja.

― Esto no prueba nada así que…

― Lo sé. Así como sé que hoy tienen un evento al que asistir por lo que estarán ocupados así que vendré el sábado en la mañana. Claro, si no tienen algún asunto importante que tratar ese día y ustedes mismos comprobaran que mis palabras son ciertas y que, en efecto, usted, señorita Granger, es una bruja.

― Nosotros no iremos a ningún lado con usted ni el sábado ni…

― Dígame, señor Granger. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede suceder? ¿Qué les mienta? O, ¿acaso cree que una mujer de mi edad está aleada con un grupo de delincuentes que se va a tomar todo este trabajo para robarles? En cambio, si usted o su esposa no me acompañan estarán privando a su hija de una oportunidad única en su vida. El sobre que en este momento sostiene en sus manos es una carta de admisión a uno de los más grandes, prestigiosos y famosos colegios de magia y hechicería del mundo, donde han estudiado muchos de los más celebres magos de la historia.

― Iremos ―respondió Jane Granger con los ojos brillando de emoción.

Si esta mujer tenía razón y Hermione tenía un don más a sus cualidades no sería ella quien privaría a su hija de tamaña oportunidad. Después de todo, ella siempre supo que su hija era especial.

…

Descubrir que era una bruja era sin lugar a dudas lo mejor que le había pasado en sus once años de vida. Nunca olvidaría ese sábado en el que sus padres y ella habían acompañado bastantes reacios a la profesora McGonagall. El primer indicio de que no se trataba de una farsa fue cuando ella, la única entre los tres, se percató de la entrada al Caldero Chorreante. Aunque ingresar solo provocó que quisiera salir huyendo, el lugar era caótico y oscuro. Sinceramente aún no entendía cómo los magos podían ser tan descuidados respecto a sus lugares de entretenimiento. Pero todo eso quedo de lado al ingresar al Callejón Diagon y ver la multitud y variedad de tiendas ofreciendo cosas completamente inimaginables, incluso el ir al banco había sido una experiencia única.

De eso ya había pasado dos meses y en un mes más exactamente partiría en el expreso rumbo a Hogwarts. La primera vez que vino decidió comprar su varita y libros, las siguientes veces compró más libros. Le parecía un total desatino avisarle a una hija de muggles que era una bruja con tan poco tiempo de anticipación, es decir, ¡ella había crecido en desconocimiento total de ese mundo a diferencia de la mayoría de los estudiantes! De alguna forma era estar en desventaja y si dependía de ella nunca se encontraría en tal estado en absolutamente nada y si no, haría hasta lo imposible para no estarlo.

Hermione ingreso a la tienda de Madame Malkin, ese día contrario a sus deseos tenía que comprar su uniforme. A pesar de que la ropa de los magos era raras, extravagante y muy poco de su agrado, el uniforme de Hogwarts era bastante parecido al uniforme muggle por lo que no se sentiría rara. Empezó a caminar observando las distintas telas y diseños del lugar mientras buscaba a la dependienta hasta que la encontró al final del establecimiento atendiendo a dos niños, uno rubio y otro moreno, y a su parecer este último se veía bastante incómodo.

― _Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros, ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?_

La dependiente dijo algo y el niño de cabello negro bajó del banco y salió apresurado de la tienda, luego Madame Malkins se retiró para hacer unos apuntes y atender a otro cliente, pero Hermione no percibió nada de eso.

― El haber crecido en el mundo mágico solo te da cierta ventaja, no te hace superior ni mejor que algún hijo de muggles.

Ese niño descolorido y con cara de estar oliendo algo podrido –que posiblemente sería su cerebro achicharrado– había insinuado que ella no debía estudiar. La cólera bullía en su interior y le importaba muy poco si la acusaban de entrometida, pero ¡estaban hablando de gente como ella! ¡De gente que no había sido educada en el mundo mágico! ¡De gente que no tenía ascendencia mágica! ¡Es decir de ella! La profesora McGonagall había sido muy clara cuando le dijo que su caso no era único, sí escasos, pero no único, y que muy buenos magos habían sido hijos de muggles y según sus investigaciones una mártir de guerra llamada Lily Potter había sido una así que ese niño tonto no tenía ningún derecho a decirle QUE NO DEBÍA A ESTUDIAR.

El niño recorrió con la mirada a Hermione como si fuese un insecto del que podría deshacerse muy fácilmente, lo que hizo enojar aun más a la castaña.

― He de suponer que eres uno más de esos fenómenos que solo vienen a traer su escoria a mi mundo.

Él… le había llamado fenómeno… a ella que era primer puesto en su colegio y en todos los concursos que había asistido, que era la adoración de todos los profesores y el desagrado de todos sus compañeros por ser siempre la referencia de alumna e hija ideal al que acudían los otros padres para amonestar a sus hijos. Él le había acusado de transportar escoria a ella quien iba ser la segunda mujer en la historia de Inglaterra en ser primera ministra hasta que se enteró que era bruja.

Hermione Granger sonrío de oreja a oreja, no era la primera vez que trataba con estúpidos y tampoco sería la última. Pensar que los magos y brujas por ser seres mágicos serían una excepción a la regla hubiese sido muy ingenuo. Todo en la vida cuesta y ese era el precio que debía de pagar por ser tan inteligente: estar rodeada de mediocridad.

― Ya entiendo ―el niño le miró con cierta burla en los ojos lo que hizo que su sonrisa creciera aún más–. Entonces, he de aceptar que eres superior a mí en todo, después de todo yo solo traigo escoria por ser del mundo muggle.

― Exacto.

Madame Malkin regresó en ese instante y avisó al niño que su mamá estaba esperándole en la puerta.

― Nos vemos en Hogwarts, niño que va a ser superior a mí.

― Ah. Claro.

Madame Malkin empezó a probarle la tela y hacerle las medidas, pero ella solo podía pensar en los días que faltaban para que el colegio empezara.

― Disculpe, Madame, pero ¿cómo se llama a ese niño? Me dijo que también iría a Hogwarts y seríamos compañeros, pero olvidé preguntarle su nombre.

― Oh, el que acaba de salir ―con la varita las tijeras cortaban por sí solas a la vez que el hilo y la aguja daban forma a la tela― es el joven Malfoy, Draco Malfoy si no me equivoco.

Pues, Draco Malfoy se tragaría sus palabras y con suerte algo más.

El día tan esperado había llegado. Hermione y sus padres caminaban por la estación en dirección al andén 9·3/4. La castaña ignoraba con maestría la mirada de muchos pasajeros sobre ella, y es que antes de salir de casa había tomado la precaución de ponerse el uniforme, uno nunca sabía lo que se podría encontrar en un baño público y teniendo en cuenta los establecimientos de los magos la "sorpresa" podía ser aún peor.

― Mi pequeña, llegó el momento de despedirnos ―su mamá le dedicaba una mirada llena de orgullo y melancolía. Ambas sabían que un día ella haría las maletas y se iría lejos de casa, pero ninguna de las dos esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

― Hija, si deseas puedes quedarte y seguir las cosas como se tenía planeado… de manera normal ―Hermione negó con la cabeza dos veces. Esto no era fácil. Ella sabía que el camino que eligiese sería grandioso, sabía también que podía volver y decir que no quería ser una bruja y sus padres la recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Sin embargo, la pequeña familia Granger tenía la absoluta certeza que eso no ocurriría.

― Cállate, Gilbert. No te das cuenta que esta es una oportunidad única para nuestra pequeña ―resondró su mamá cruzándose de brazos como si su papá fuese un niño pequeño, definitivamente extrañaría eso. Su mamá se volteó hacia ella y colocándose a su altura le sujeto de los hombros― Escúchame muy bien, Hermione Jean Granger… ―hizo una pausa para reponerse.

Su segundo nombre era el mismo que el de su tía, una mujer joven y con un futuro exitoso, becada en la Universidad de Cambridge, dotada de un inteligencia excepcional que decían que ella había heredado; sin embargo, eso no la salvó de morir en un aparatoso accidente en avioneta. Su mamá nunca había superado la pérdida de su hermana menor. Le puso su nombre en honor a ella mas este era una especie de tabú que solo ella rompía y las consecuencias siempre eran las mismas.

― Cruzaras esa columna y demostraras a todos de lo que estás hecha. Te caerás y tomarás un respiro para levantarte. Cuando te tropieces mirarás sobre tus pasos. Cuando te empujen te levantarás con dignidad. Pero siempre, siempre, avanzarás con firmeza, aprendiendo de tus errores y haciendo que aquellos que te subestiman se traguen sus palabras. ¿Entendiste?

Hermione recordó las palabras del tal Draco Malfoy y supo que habría muchos más como él. No se dejaría vencer, no se conformaría y no dejaría que nadie le pusiese límites así tuviese que cambiar ella misma la sociedad mágica.

― Por supuesto, mamá

…

El viaje en tren había ido bastante bien. Había logrado hacer un amigo, Neville, un chico bastante torpe e inseguro, pero amable. A su opinión, demasiado amable para su propio bien. Y torpe, muy torpe. No le había gustado pasarse la mitad del camino buscando su sapo; pero le había servido para tantear a sus compañeros y con lo que Neville le había contado respecto de algunos el paseo no había resultado tan inútil como se lo planteó al principio.

Desde el mismo momento que bajaron del tren, Hogwarts había resultado impresionante. Años y años de enseñanza mágica, de historia, de secretos hacían quererle revisar piedra por piedra hasta descubrir absolutamente todo. El salón le había quitado el aliento, era por mucho el lugar más bello que haya visto, ni siquiera su descripción en Historia de Hogwarts le hacía honor.

La ceremonia dio inicio por la misma mujer que le había llevado su carta y sus nervios se quintuplicaron al saber que estaba a instantes de ser sometida a una prueba. Ella, que se había pasado la tarde buscando una tonta rana que al final había encontrado el guardabosques, no había estudiado ¡nada!

Se sintió un poco tonta al saber que la prueba sólo consistía en sentarse en un banco mientras un viejo sombrero hacía todo. Hermione no pasó desapercibido que cuando la primera persona fue seleccionada para Slytherin sólo la mesa de esta casa aplaudía a diferencia de cuando eran enviados a otra.

― Ahí va la siguiente bruja oscura ―habló el pelirrojo en "susurros" a Harry Potter

― Si juzgas por prejuicios, entonces tú tampoco eres muy diferente a ellos ―observó con gusto como su cara se ponía roja y antes de que pudiese decirle algo continuó― Aparte que grandes magos han salido de Slytherin, el mismo Merlín salió de esa casa.

― ¿Merlín? ―Harry Potter se veía en verdad sorprendido.

― "Vida y obra de los grandes magos hasta el siglo XVIII"

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más su nombre fue pronunciado. Era el momento. Solo es una casa, Hermione, solo una casa. La educación es la misma para todos. Y aunque se repetía eso, sus nervios no disminuyeron, todo lo contrario. Ella no era una persona deportista, pero esos tres metros que la separaban del banco se le hicieron la caminata más extenuante de su vida.

Festejó internamente cuando llegó a sentarse sin haber hecho el ridículo. Cuando la profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero sintió el peso de los próximos siete años sobre su cabeza.

Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala.

― _Veo que estás nerviosa, Hermione Granger._

Automáticamente la aludida dio un brinco que apenas pudo disimular. Sabía que el sombrero hablaba, pero no de que pudiese hacerlo mentalmente.

― _Interesante. Veo que quieres realizar grandes cambios. Dime Hermione Granger, ¿se necesita ambición, valentía o inteligencia para lograr tus metas?_

― _Todo. La ambición necesita de valor para dar la cara a lo establecido. El valor necesita de la inteligencia para no ser imprudente. Y la inteligencia necesita de la ambición para ser útil a un fin._

― _Una mente gloriosa. Me recuerdas mucho a un niño que una vez también quiso cambiarlo todo, pero a diferencia de él tu corazón es puro. Hermione Granger, ¿le tienes miedo a los retos?_

Su mirada se posó automáticamente en Draco Malfoy que parloteaba sin cesar a uno de sus guardaespaldas.

― _No._

― _Ya veo. Hubieras sido una digna Leona, una sabia águila. Éxitos en…_ ¡SLYTHERIN!

Los aplausos estallaron en la mesa de las serpientes y a Hermione le pareció escuchar al sombrero decir "Salazar se estará revolcando…"

Antes de que pudiese dar el primer paso un grito resonó en todo el salón.

― ¡NO! ―Draco Malfoy tenía las mejillas rojas y la indignación tatuada en el rostro― ¡Ella!

― Señor Malfoy contrólese o…

― ¡Ella no es digna de la honorable casa de Slytherin! ¡Ella es…! ―los labios del blondo se siguieron moviendo a pesar que palabras no salían de su boca.

En el comedor reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Hermione se quedó parada, quieta como una estatua, pero con la cabeza en alto y una postura que hubiese enorgullecido a la misma reina de Inglaterra.

Dumbledore se levantó.

― El sombrero ha seleccionado a la señorita Granger a la casa de Slytherin, porque ha encontrado cualidades que el mismo Sala zar hubiese apreciado. Esa es la magia del sombrero ―su mirada paseó por todo el comedor prolongándose en la mesa decorada con verde y plata―. Y usted, joven Malfoy, lamento informarle que será el primer castigado de este año que recién empieza. Por la falta de respeto cometida hacia todos nosotros, en especial hacia la señorita Granger y la profesora McGonagall, se le restará 20 puntos a la casa que sea seleccionado. Continuemos.

Hermione no esperó una invitación para dirigirse a su mesa. No tenía que buscar en un libro para saber que ella sería probablemente la primera hija de muggles en Slytherin e importaba, bastaba con ver las miradas de desagrado hacia su persona y como la banca opuesta se fue llenando mientras que la suya se mantuvo vacía hasta que no hubo más opción.

El ambiente tenso se rompió cuando la sala se llenó de murmullos sobre el niño que vivió. Cuando al fin fue seleccionado, Hermione se sintió decepcionada. Harry Potter no era su persona favorita, pero no había pasado por alto la hostilidad de sus compañeros de casa y como decía el dicho: el enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo.

El sombrero le había hablado de retos y sabía que la reacción de Malfoy era apenas la punta del iceberg de lo que le esperaba. Y con sus esperanzas casi muertas de tener un aliado en su casa, se dispuso que si tenía que entrar a la boca del lobo al menos no lo haría con el estómago vacío.

La cena acabó sin ningún contratiempo y pronto los alumnos de primero formaron una fila tras una alumna de quinto año que se presentó como la Prefecta. Hermione iba al final tratando de memorizar los pequeños detalles y así evitarse el trajín de tener que preguntar. Observó con asombro como una parte de la pared que se veía exactamente igual al resto se contorsionaba hasta aparecer el tallado de una serpiente, para luego abrirse y dar paso a la sala. Definitivamente ese sería el detalle más difícil de recordar.

La sala era impresionante, magnífica. Techo, paredes, muebles, todo estaba en la más absoluta concordancia y los detalles pululaban con magnificencia sin caer en lo estrambótico. Lo más bello era la vista, directo a las profundidades del lago. Si bien era un poco sombría para su gusto, había que tener en cuenta que estaban en lo subterráneo. Hermione ya se imaginaba leyendo un libro frente a la chimenea.

Un ruido seco llamó su atención. El hombre que se había presentado como profesor de Pociones se encontraba parado delante de todos los primerizos mirándolos como si fueran inferiores, posiblemente pensaría eso.

― Soy el Jefe de la honorable Casa de Slytherin donde ustedes, niños engreídos, han tenido el honor de ser aceptados. Si valoran en algo su estancia en este colegio más les vale que honren a su casa. Ustedes son serpientes y deben de actuar como tal —la mano de Hermione se alzó automáticamente, pero fue descaradamente ignorada—. Son los perros los que buscan morder su cola, ¿entendieron?

― ¿A qué se refiere con ser serpientes? Sé que es el símbolo…

― No le he dado permiso para hablar, señorita Granger― pequeñas risas se escucharon en el grupo― ni para reírse― automáticamente todos callaron―. La respuesta le llegará por si sola así que evítese preguntas absurdas.

Antes de que pudiese replicar, el hombre dio media vuelta y se retiró. Los alumnos se dispersaron y Hermione pensó que había tenido suficiente por un día, lo mejor sería descansar temprano.

― Este no es tu lugar ―Draco Malfoy, nuevamente, con los brazos cruzados en jarra y… ¿siempre luciría tan prepotente?―. Le diré a mi padre la ofensa que ha cometido ese viejo loco y tú...

― Está bien.

El peliplata paró en seco.

― ¿Sí? ―al no encontrar respuesta prosiguió― Es bueno que sepas tu lugar.

― Creo que sería muy duro para tu enorme ego que te rechacen más de una vez en un mismo día. Soy un alma compasiva.

― ¡TÚ…!

Hermione no esperó a escuchar más y se fue caminando muy rápido, no corriendo, por el pasillo de los dormitorios de damas. Una vez encontró la habitación de las de primero se empezó a reír como una loca. Draco Malfoy era la punta del iceberg, pero era una punta muy divertida.

 _ **Fin...**_

¡Holaaaaaaa!

Quería aclarar ciertos detalles que pueden causar confusión, la historia sigue el canon del libro es por eso que...

El primer encuentro de Harry y Draco fue en la boutique de Madame Malkin. El diálogo que copio descaradamente del libro está en cursiva.

\- Draco le ofrece su amistad a Harry en el vagón del tren, por lo que los únicos testigos son Ron, Gregory y Vincent. Hermione llega sospechosamente después de que Draco y sus gorilas se van.

Les cuento que esta idea nació un día que quise leer una Hermione-Slytherin, pero que siguiese siendo sangre sucia. En ese entonces todavía no se traducía "The green girl", altamente recomendable. El punto es que entre lo que yo no quería cambiar el canon de la historia y su "romántica" historia de amor guardé el fic en los confines de mi computadora... ¡Hace más de un año! Y no hubiese visto la luz de no haber sido por el reto y que en verdad quería participar xD

En fin... Sé que he recurrido al OOC ¡Era necesario! Solo espero no haberme excedido D:

 **¿Es creíble mi faceta de Hermione como serpiente?**

.

Opiniones y críticas en un sensual review ;)

.

 **Atte.**

 **Duhkha, la dramionera infiel.**


End file.
